Aggie Prenderghast
Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast is the (former) main antagonist in ParaNorman. She was not really evil or cruel, but she did seek revenge on the town of Blithe Hollow, and Judge Hopkins. She does not even know that she is doing the wrong thing, but she never wanted to hurt Norman Babcock so much, not even when she was in her witch form or an evil ghost. She is voiced by Jodelle Ferland who also portrayed Alessa Gillespie in the first live action Silent Hill film. History As a Human Aggie was an eleven year old girl who lived with her mother in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Similar to her distant relative Norman Babcock, Agatha had the ability to speak to the dead. Agatha's abilities caused fear amongst the superstitious townsfolk, who began to believe she was practicing witchcraft. Eventually, Agatha was brought on trial and testified against by six witnesses. The town judge, Hopkins, found Agatha guilty and sentenced her to execution. Before she was hanged, Agatha threatened vengeance upon her accusers After her execution, Agatha's ghost cursed her accusers to rise from the grave as the living dead so as to experience the same prejudice they had put her through. After death, her accusers felt remorse over their actions. As a Ghost After her execution, a person bearing the same powers as hers, visits her grave before sunset and tells a storybook so that the curse will delay into another year. Mr. Prenderghast, Norman's uncle, before the events of the movie, met Aggie and is forced to continue putting her to sleep to prevent the curse, while others think that he is crazy. Years pass by and on the 300th anniversary, Mr. Prenderghast confronts his nephew, only needed him to be his sucessor. After Norman fails to visit her grave before sunset, Aggie starts the curse and brought back from the dead the people who have offended her. Norman then tries to stop her by trying to tell the story atop the town hall but she just electrocutes him to see her backstory. After Norman told that the zombies are not evil people, Aggie went berserk and madly destroys Blithe Hollow, especially the statue about her as a witch. Norman then visits her grave & tries to talk her by telling the story of Sleeping Beauty. She then grew tired of the story and says she wanted to destroy Blithe Hollow. Norman continues to confront her by telling a new story which is none other than her backstory that portrays her negatively (truth behind her myth), which drove her angrier and tries to get Norman away from her but then realizes that he is right. He told her that although they did something awful, it does not mean that she should, too. And she has to remember. Not just the bad people, but also the good ones that she'd forgotten. Aggie reminiscence to Norman that, before she died, her mother took her to a tree, the same one that she was buried under. There, her mother told her stories that always had happy endings. Aggie was able to find peace that allowed her to finally lift the curse and move on to the afterlife, along with the seven who had wrongfully accused her of witchcraft. Personality At the start of the film, her personality depicted as a stereotypical witch's. However, those depictions are wrong, as in truth, she is a timid and sweet, as well as sensitive due to her powers. After her death at hands of Judge Hopkins and other judges, she became a violent, temper tantrumic girl whose powers became destructive due to her rage. However, she didn't lose her humanity yet, as when Norman calmed her down and she reveals her former nature, as she regain her composure. Gallery Agatha 'Aggie' Prenderghast.jpg|Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast Aggied.jpg Agatha_Prenderghast.jpg|Agatha's ghost form Witches-Curse.png|Agatha's witch form Agatha Aggie Prenderghast.jpg paranorman 01.jpg|Agatha faces off with Norman Trivia *Due to being reformed in the ending as well as her backstory, many viewers think that she is not the main villain and the movie's secondary deuteragonist as well as the secondary villain, leading to many people believed that Judge Hopkins as the true main villain. It's also possible that they though this due to Judge Hopkins is the only known antagonist that shown in movie posters, and Aggie herself is vaguely seen. *Aggie bears many similarities with Carrie White, both being mistreated, both being outcasts and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. *Aggie also bears similarities with Lucy, both being treated badly for certain things (Aggie: her ability to talk to the dead; Lucy: her horns and vectors), both having a tragic backstory and both taking their revenge. *Aggie also bears similarities with Alessa Gillespie, both having a similar backstory and both having the ability to create nightmarish illusions. Coincidentally, they are both portrayed by the same actress Jodelle Ferland and they both bore a similar striking resemblance and similar clothing. *Aggie also bears similarities with Alma Wade, both having the ability to create nightmarish illusions and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. But the difference is motivation of their tormentors: Aggie was mistreated out of fear by those around her, while Alma was suffered as attempt to weaponize her powers due to her powers proved more deadly than conventional military weapons, even surpassed the nuclear weapons. *Aggie is also similar with Matilda Wormwood in terms of being mistreated or being outcasts as well as having unusual powers. Unlike Aggie, Matilda still alive when gained her happiness while Aggie had the same after her confrontation with Norman. Category:Ghosts Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Telekinetics Category:Wraiths Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Witches Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer